


Shots Fired

by zovinar



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Death Threats, Friendship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hilarity Ensues, Humor, M/M, Sass, Slow Burn, chatfic, hellscape shitty nonsense teen chatfic, other characters to be tagged when they show up, …Friendship?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zovinar/pseuds/zovinar
Summary: [callout post 4 akc goro: hes a fucknig bitch]Akechi Goro is a dick. He’s a dick when no one’s watching, he’s a dick in Akira’s dms, he’s a dick at Leblanc—the only time he’s not a dick is when other people might catch him at it. So it’s a good thing Akira’s got his number before he gets his name, who knows how fucked he’d’ve been if he hadn’t known first that Akechi Goro is a huge fucking dick.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> or: the one where Akira and Akechi are worse to each other and for some fucking reason it makes everything better
> 
> (dont be deceived i love akechi to death, but some of it's bc he's a massive dysfunctional jackass. on the other hand the boy gets shit done, does murder make you good at time management? asking for a friend)

Kurusu Akira doesn’t actually meet the real Akechi Goro until shockingly late.

Or, you could say, surprisingly early—but the person he meets then isn’t Akechi Goro, Ace Detective. The person he meets that day’s just the pettiest bastard in Tokyo so far.

To this day, Akira hasn’t figured out how Akechi managed to get the guy who dumped his coffee on Akechi’s uniform jacket to drop his extremely expensive looking briefcase down four flights of stairs and maybe even onto the tracks in Shibuya Station, but it certainly was a thing that happened.

Honestly it really doesn’t matter how. It’s still the pettiest goddamn shit he’s seen in his fucking life.

…Okay that’s a lie, but he definitely doesn’t _not_ know for lack of trying. It’s not like the reason he gets Akechi’s number in the first place is because he somehow pulled something like that off in public and had no one fucking notice except Akira or anything. 

He really doesn’t have any proof but his deductive skills aren’t completely useless, not that Akechi had actually helped much with that in the long run (being able to quickly identify psychological weaknesses and take advantage though, that actually helps. Definitely useful and _probably_ worth all the idle death threats. Maybe).

He’d just, Akira just couldn’t help himself, okay? It had been in that lull after Kamoshida and he’d been a bit bored and Arsene had sort of perked up to watch as Akechi had made a face like a wet cat and Morgana hadn’t been around to be his voice of judgemental reason and he’d just sorta… 

“Wait.” Akira stops the boy with a hand up, brain still stalling at the mastery of what he’d just witnessed. “I—here,” he says, holding out a pack of towelettes.

The boy’s face arranges itself into politely surprised lines. “Oh, my thanks.”

“How…” says Akira, peering down the stairs. The business man who’d spilled coffee all over a kid and then acted like it was his own fault is currently white as a sheet and looks like his life is ending. 

At this point Akira doesn’t need the haze of ethereal blue to know that this is a person he has to keep in touch with. Still, if it hadn’t been for that flicker of light he’d seen out of the corner of his eye, he doesn’t even think he’d have noticed, it was that slick.

The boy pauses, juggling slightly as he tries to dab at the stain without putting his case down. “Is something the matter? I greatly appreciate your generosity, but I’m afraid I must be going soon.”

“Can we trade numbers?”

Something in the boy’s expression slams shut and he proceeds to pull on the fakest smile Akira’s seen in a long time. “Sorry, but I’m certainly not in the habit of casually distributing my contact information to people I don’t know.” He gives a little laugh that somehow manages to be extremely accusatory. “Stranger danger!” 

“I saw…” Akira shoots another disbelieving look at the stairs. “How did you even do that? The guy didn’t even notice.”

“I-I’m sorry?”

Akira gives a very pointed look at the snooty businessman who now looks to be having a very public meltdown.

Caught out, the boy’s eyes go venomous for just a second. “Sorry, I’m still not quite sure what you’re referring to, but… Perhaps you should leave before something similar has a chance to happen to you?”

“I won’t tell anyone, promise. Just, that was…” Akira twists a finger in his hair and gives the other boy a rueful look, “impressive?” 

“And that somehow has something to do with my personal contact information?”

“Um,” shit, he may not have through this through. “Teach me?”

“I’m afraid I have better things to do with my time, unfortunately for you.”

“Look, I…I promise I’ll figure out a way to make it up to you. You can talk to me and I’ll try to…” Akira shrugs, “help? I’ve been told I’m good at that. Or! I can treat you to coffee sometimes or something?” He doesn’t go as far as grabbing the boy’s sleeve to keep him from leaving because he feels like it’d probably be a good way to get his fingers broken. “You’ll have my number so—” he cuts himself off at the simmering rage he catches for just a second.

“God whatever, just give me your fucking phone,” other boy hisses. “I have to take care of this stain before it sets.”

“At least tomorrow’s Sunday?” Akira says tentatively.

The boy gives him a pleasant smile and kicks him in the shin.

_Justice_, he thinks to himself later as he fishes an icepack out of Leblanc’s freezer for his rather impressive bruise.

Akira can see it. 

**Messages with **Karasu  
  
**aki🃏: **hey  
  
**aki🃏: **i was wondering  
  
**Karasu: **hm  
  
**aki🃏: **?  
  
**Karasu: **no I just didn't think you'd have the guts to get in touch with me this soon  
  
**aki🃏: **?  
  
**aki🃏: **y  
  
**Karasu: **because you look like an inofensive milquetoast bumbling piece of shit as well as being a small town hick who's too dumb to mind his own goddamn buisness  
  
**aki🃏: **:o  
  
**aki🃏: **wow  
  
**aki🃏: **k  
  
**Karasu: **what the fuck could you possibly want already  
  
**aki🃏: **dunno  
  
**aki🃏: **just  
  
**aki🃏: **karasu?  
  
**aki🃏: **that some sort of detc. conan reference?  
  
**Karasu: **oh  
  
**aki🃏: **huh?  
  
**aki🃏: **…?  
  
**aki🃏: **um hello?  
  
**aki🃏: **karasu?  
  
**aki🃏: **??  
  
**Karasu: **I suppose you really didn't recognize me after all  
  
**aki🃏: **o  
  
**aki🃏: **ur a public figure or smthn  
  
**Karasu: **within certain circles  
  
**aki🃏: **k  
  
**aki🃏: **…  
  
**aki🃏: **…which 1s?  
  
**Karasu: **none that you would want to associate with  
  
**aki🃏: **that's either really ominous or extremely antisocial  
  
**Karasu: **god whatever, what's wrong with the name anyway  
  
**aki🃏: **idk  
  
**aki🃏: **just really japanese  
  
**Karasu: **so?  
  
**aki🃏: **so it's a blight among my contacts is what  
  
**Karasu: **and what pray tell me led you to the impression that I give a fuck  
  
**aki🃏: **nothing ig?  
  
**aki🃏: **jw if ur some sort of turbo nerd or lawfucker  
  
**Karasu: **excuse you I don't just fuck the law I make it my bitch  
  
**aki🃏: **again worrisome  
  
**aki🃏: **yet relatable  
  
**Karasu: **oh? do tell  
  
**aki🃏: **suk it copper i ain't telling u shit  
  
**Karasu: **whatever lead you to that conclusion  
  
**aki🃏: **idk u got that goody goody look going on  
  
**aki🃏: **i mean that + the conan ref  
  
**aki🃏: **tbh tho fuk the police  
  
**Karasu: **that's a rather bold statement to someone who you just called a cop  
  
**aki🃏: **idk mebby ur a more of a private eye guy  
  
**Karasu: **pray tell what led you to that conclusion  
  
**aki🃏: **so much logicx  
  
**aki🃏: **srrly tho ur conan now in my contacts  
  
**Karasu: **excuse you?  
  
**aki🃏: **u heard me insp. cleasou  
  
**Karasu: **god this is moronic   
  
**Karasu: **and it's "Clouseau" you dumb shit  
  
**aki🃏: **got it  
  
**aki🃏: **upd8ing contact info now  
  
**Karasu: **if I ever see you again in person I am going to cut off your fingers  
  
**aki🃏: **cool % of that actually happeing   
  
**Karasu: **never  
  
**Karasu: **or at least you'd better pray as much  
  
**Karasu: **oh and if you distribute my personal information I will ruin you  
  
**aki🃏: **uhhh pls dont i'll be good  
  
**aki🃏: **o rite  
  
**aki🃏: **on that note   
  
**aki🃏: **was wondering   
  
**aki🃏: **i mean   
  
**aki🃏: **ig i noticed ur a bit cagy on contact info  
  
**Karasu: **no fucking shit dumbass  
  
**aki🃏: **so a chat handle would prob been easier?   
  
**aki🃏: **dont gotta give out a ##  
  
**Karasu: **oh  
  
**Karasu: **I suppose as much  
  
**Karasu: **however I don't have a chat account  
  
**aki🃏: **this is giving me the sad impression that u have no friends  
  
**Karasu: **I hate people  
  
**aki🃏: **yeah i noticed  
  
**Karasu: **go fuck yourself  
Text message｜**➤**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats all for now folks, let it be known I'm ditching thesis work for this. idk, not much to say other than that you can hmu on twitter [@stovinar](https://twitter.com/stovinar)? coding this was such a hassle and omfg it's just gonna get WORSE lol ;;;;; 
> 
> as of rn you can still read stuff without the workskin but I expect that to fall apart p soon tbh when I start digging into the heavier stuff. speaking of code: credit for what I'm using so far goes to [xslytherclawx](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823021), tyvm!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Messages with **Karasu🔎  
  
**aki🃏: **u get the stain out  
  
**aki🃏: **?  
  
**aki🃏: **:/  
  
**Karusu🔎: **yes  
  
**aki🃏: **oh nice  
  
**aki🃏: **thats good 2 hear  
  
**aki🃏: **hw ru?  
  
**Karusu🔎: **no  
  
**aki🃏: **wut  
  
**aki🃏: **??  
  
**aki🃏: **???????????  
  
Text message｜**➤**

* * *

Akira still can’t stop thinking about that damn kid from the station. 

He also can’t seem to stop messaging him, even if Karasu ghosts the fuck out of him half the time.

And yeah Mona def disapproves. Maybe it’s a chaperone thing? Morgana doesn’t have any problem with the rest of the shady people Akira hangs with, but he hadn’t been there to meet Karasu—and since it looks like their chats are gonna be staying firmly in the virtual sphere, Akira can’t see him earning Morgana’s official stamp of criminal approval any time soon.

He can’t let this go though. Normal people don’t _ pull _ stuff like that.

Seriously, it was slick, it was sly, it was sneaky, it was even—dare he say it? Hot. Yeah it’d been kinda hot. It probably helps that Karasu had been sort of adorably silly when he did his entire “ha ha, I’m harmless!” routine. Just the perfect balance of flustered and polite plus a cute little smile to convince almost anyone that the flash of rage in his eyes was a trick of the light. But…well.

Panther gets that look sometimes. And then Panther blows up a room. 

* * *

**Messages with **Karasu🔎  
  
**aki🃏: **anything from 2day?  
  
**Karusu🔎: **in fact yes! I promised myself that the next person who spoke to me before I picked up my coffee I'd punch in the throat, so you're quite fortunate indeed that this conversation isn't happening in person :)  
  
**aki🃏: **that  
  
**aki🃏: **uh  
  
**Karusu🔎: **if you send me another message within the next five minutes I'll block you  
**aki🃏: **wai  
  
**Karusu🔎: **blocked  
  
Text message｜**➤**

**Messages with **Karasu🔎  
  
**Karusu🔎: **congratulations! ten whole minutes, amazing  
  
**aki🃏: **wait  
  
**aki🃏: **wait so  
  
**aki🃏: **you didn't block mr  
  
**aki🃏: **i'm sWeating  
  
**Karusu🔎: **congratulations yet again  
  
**Karusu🔎: **still, weak tbqfh  
  
**aki🃏: **no srrsly  
  
**aki🃏: **thx  
  
**aki🃏: **i like talking 2 u  
  
**Karusu🔎: **ha ha  
  
**Karusu🔎: **well I don't :)  
  
**aki🃏: **wait  
  
**aki🃏: **what  
  
**aki🃏: **hey did  
  
**aki🃏: **oh god again??  
  
**aki🃏: **>:l  
  
  
Text message｜**➤**

* * *

**Messages with **Karasu🔎  
  
**aki🃏: **so i kno u said ur a public figure  
  
**aki🃏: **but like  
  
**aki🃏: **where?  
  
**Karusu🔎: **god  
  
**Karusu🔎: **didn't you already ask me this?  
  
**Karusu🔎: **I thought my refusal then was pointed enough  
  
**aki🃏: **ye but  
  
**aki🃏: **idk  
  
**aki🃏: **been trying 2 look arrnd 2 see if i could find u  
  
**Karusu🔎: **don't you have anything better to do with your time?  
  
**aki🃏: **ya ig?  
  
**aki🃏: **but idk  
  
**aki🃏: **i've got a model friend  
  
**aki🃏: **she's more small time but  
  
**aki🃏: **idk  
  
**aki🃏: **ur pretty enough for it  
  
**Karusu🔎: **does this mean you've been flipping through girly teen magazines hoping to find me  
  
**Karusu🔎: **should I be flattered?  
  
**aki🃏: **hey not just teen girl zines  
  
**aki🃏: **don't stereotype like that  
  
**aki🃏: **but rlly, do u model, warmer or colder  
  
**Karusu🔎: **you underestimate both my target and actual demographic  
  
**aki🃏: **wait wut  
  
**Karusu🔎: **but honestly, you really are the blindest bitch in this city  
  
**aki🃏: **what  
  
**Karusu🔎: **and your glasses don't even have the decency to be fucking real  
  
**aki🃏: **!!?  
  
**aki🃏: **how????  
  
**aki🃏: **yo i haven't even TOLD any1 abt that shit yet  
  
**Karusu🔎: **you mean your fake ass frames? it's honestly embarrassing if no one else noticed by now  
  
**aki🃏: **HOW  
  
**aki🃏: **u saw me like 1ce????  
  
**Karusu🔎: **it's fucking obvious: the lenses didn't have the same shine that glass has, there was no warping when I looked at your eyes versus any other part of your face, and  
  
**Karusu🔎: **you don't move like a person with bad eyesight  
  
**aki🃏: **that's kinda a weird way 2 put it  
  
**aki🃏: **tho tbh i wouldn't know ig?  
  
**aki🃏: **takin ur word for it  
  
**Karusu🔎: **you should always take my word for it because I'm always fucking right  
  
**aki🃏: **what no fuk that  
  
**aki🃏: **u lie to me a fuckload  
  
**aki🃏: **just 2 get me in trouble  
  
**aki🃏: **or like  
  
**aki🃏: **spite  
  
**Karusu🔎: **ha ha :)  
  
**aki🃏: **dick  
  
**aki🃏: **hold on  
  
**aki🃏: **k ann already knew  
  
**aki🃏: **she's just nice and respects my PRIVACY  
  
**Karusu🔎: **well, my apologies for looking too hard at what you were literally wearing on your face  
  
**aki🃏: **man ur like the 2nd coming of that  
  
**aki🃏: **idk that detective kid  
  
**aki🃏: **look @ u all logicing it up like that  
  
**Karusu🔎: **I am thirty seconds away from committing an actual murder  
  
**aki🃏: **nono i'll drop it  
  
**aki🃏: **srry  
  
  
Text message｜**➤**

* * *

**Messages with **Karasu🔎  
  
**Karusu🔎: **god damn it  
  
**Karusu🔎: **my fucking boss is getting into this fundraising event I suppose  
  
**Karusu🔎: **which means now I fucking need to pretend to ""care"" about it  
  
**aki🃏: **…  
  
**aki🃏: **so?  
  
**Karusu🔎: **so I'll be expected to plug it in some why, which mean I unfortunately have to actually think about it as opposed to not giving a flying fuck which is my natural predisposed inclination  
  
**Karusu🔎: **I hope that useless faker falls off a fucking cliff  
  
**aki🃏: **uh  
  
**aki🃏: **k  
  
**Karusu🔎: **maybe I'll set up a few bots to spam his accounts  
  
**Karusu🔎: **eat shit and die bitch  
  
**aki🃏: **plug  
  
**aki🃏: **so using ur public fig shit  
  
**Karusu🔎: **yes, I'll be expected to do it subtly as well which is always a touch more challenging  
  
**aki🃏: **ok like  
  
**aki🃏: **tricking ppl into caring abt shit prob isn't 2 hard 4 u  
  
**aki🃏: **i'll bet  
  
**Karusu🔎: **ah, thanks for the compliment! (✿^^) it really isn't but investing even five percent of my energy into this is far more than the negative figure I want to  
  
**Karusu🔎: **and anyway, fund raising means money and I don't fucking want to make this asshole any more money, I want to tear off his dick and nail it to the wall to be quite honest  
  
**aki🃏: **this faker guy or ur boss  
  
**Karusu🔎: **yes  
  
  
Text message｜**➤**

* * *

**Messages with **Karasu🔎  
  
**aki🃏: **hey so  
  
**Karusu🔎: ** oh it's you again, how fantastic, lucky me, did you enjoy your respite from the mortal coil?  
  
**aki🃏: **ah  
  
**aki🃏: **uh  
  
**aki🃏: **srry for ghosting u a bit  
  
**Karusu🔎: **I was so terribly hurt! I thought you said you enjoyed talking to me :(  
  
**aki🃏: **listen i had a week  
  
**aki🃏: **someone's threatening to have us charged w/ trespassing and i can't affor  
  
**aki🃏: **me srry  
  
**aki🃏: **me charged  
  
**aki🃏: **me as part of an us  
  
**aki🃏: **but yeah  
  
**aki🃏: **uh  
  
**aki🃏: **yeah  
  
**aki🃏: **a week  
  
**Karusu🔎: **fascinating, fuck the police indeed!  
  
**aki🃏: **omfg shuut up  
  
**Karusu🔎: **ha ha  
  
**Karusu🔎: **you know, I've changed my mind. thanks for brightening my day! :)  
  
**Karusu🔎: **why the fuck are you speaking to me this time  
  
**aki🃏: **my cat's sleeping on me  
  
**aki🃏: **and he'll nag if i get up or anythn  
  
**Karusu🔎: **ah yes, boredom: my favourite pastime to indulge  
  
**aki🃏: **i mean  
  
**aki🃏: **it's valid bc i twisted my ankle  
  
**Karusu🔎: **how pitiful  
  
**aki🃏: **yeah i kinda guessed that you wouldn't care but tbh u did ask  
  
**Karusu🔎: **fair enough I suppose  
  
**aki🃏: **so how's ur week going?  
  
**Karusu🔎: **someone in my class keeps pestering me about borrowing my notes but unfortunately for her, I'm not an absolute dumbass and can fucking ace my exams without taking much of any  
  
**Karusu🔎: **and she's well aware that I'm not in class that consistently anyway  
  
**aki🃏: **woah  
  
**aki🃏: **truancy? from my karasu???  
  
**Karusu🔎: **apparently more fucking likely than you thought  
  
**aki🃏: **it's more likwHADSHAKF  
  
**aki🃏: **??????  
  
**aki🃏: **youre not allowed to meme at me that's my job  
  
**Karusu🔎: **better get good then bitch  
  
**Karusu🔎: **better yet! fuck off :) and die :)  
  
  
Text message｜**➤**

**Messages with **🔥hot shit🔥  
  
**aki🃏: **FUCK sos karasu is PISSED  
  
**🔥hot shit🔥: **akira  
  
**🔥hot shit🔥: **akira it's lik 1am  
  
**🔥hot shit🔥: **WHY are you texting me!!!!  
  
**aki🃏: **UHH karasu si pissed @me n i'm afeared 4 my life?  
  
**aki🃏: **mona cn bk me up  
**🔥hot shit🔥: **oh my god  
  
**🔥hot shit🔥: **go too SLEEP  
  
**🔥hot shit🔥: **n me n rj still dont rlly fking kno who that is??  
  
**🔥hot shit🔥: **NO STOP TELL US TMRRW  
  
  
Text message｜**➤**

**Messages with **⚡⚡⚡  
  
**⛈⛈⛈**stp texin' ann  
  
**⛈⛈⛈**or she'll murder me too  
  
**⛈⛈⛈**wy 'r we evin' texting  
  
**⛈⛈⛈**why 'rnt we in the gc  
  
**⛈⛈⛈**DONT move there pls stop  
  
**aki🃏: **did she tell u y i was texting her??  
  
**⛈⛈⛈**no  
  
**⛈⛈⛈**jst that she'll kill ya if u keep it up  
  
**⛈⛈⛈**'n me too  
  
**⛈⛈⛈**go ta fuckin' SLEEP  
  
**aki🃏: **wait  
  
**aki🃏: **don't u still get early 2 train smtimes  
  
**aki🃏: **rj?  
  
**aki🃏: **???  
  
  
Text message｜**➤**

🌤

**Messages with **⚡⚡⚡  
  
**⛈⛈⛈: **'kira i'm gonna kill you  
  
Text message｜**➤**

**Messages with **🔥hot shit🔥  
  
**🔥hot shit🔥: **i CANNOT BLIVE u almost made me late!!  
  
**🔥hot shit🔥: **n rj too >:l  
  
**🔥hot shit🔥: **AND ur late rn!!  
  
**🔥hot shit🔥: **so sucks 2 suck ig!!!!  
  
  
Text message｜**➤**

**Messages with **Karusu🔎  
  
**aki🃏: **karasu rn ur my only friend  
  
**Karusu🔎: **never speak to me before the hour of eight am ever again  
  
  
Text message｜**➤**

* * *

**Messages with **Karasu🔎  
  
**Karusu🔎: **crow#6679  
  
**aki🃏: **?  
  
**Karusu🔎: **don't act dumb I know that's the chat platform you use  
  
**aki🃏: **k  
  
**aki🃏: **not creepy at all  
  
**Karusu🔎: **I saw it on your phone when I was putting in my contact information  
  
**aki🃏: **wow  
  
**aki🃏: **still not creepy  
  
**aki🃏: **y change now  
  
**Karusu🔎: **there's no reason for you to be lighting up my phone when I'm working on my computer  
  
**Karusu🔎: **also, in case you don't have eyes and didn't notice, self image is important to me and the knowledge that I have no grasp of how I'm depicted in your contacts is infuriating  
  
**aki🃏: **k  
  
**aki🃏: **real reason?  
  
**Karusu🔎: **I have to change my fucking number again  
  
**Karusu🔎: **some moron leaked it and now I'm getting wall to wall calls and other such fucking bullshit  
  
**Karusu🔎: **whoever it was will be a dead man when I find out  
  
**aki🃏: **uh wow  
  
**aki🃏: **w/n expecting that tbh  
  
**aki🃏: **sorry?  
  
**Karusu🔎: **oh I assure you they will be  
  
**Karusu🔎: **unfortunately, I have absolutely no god damn fucking doubt I'll be needing to do such again in the future and a negative desire to make arrangements with you each time it happens  
  
**aki🃏: **wow way 2 make a gal feel special  
  
**Karusu🔎: **everyone else in my phone sees me regularly enough for me to update them on my contact information  
  
**Karusu🔎: **congratulations: you are special in the sense that you exert no actual influence on my life  
  
**aki🃏: **…wow way 2 make a gal feel special  
  
**Karusu🔎: **I'm sure  
  
**aki🃏: **:/  
  
**aki🃏: **kk  
  
**aki🃏: **rq sent  
  
**Karusu🔎: **j♤kr#4519?  
  
**aki🃏: **✓  
  
**Karusu🔎: **very well then  
  
**Karusu🔎: **that name is trash garbage by the way  
  
**aki🃏: **hey  
  
Text message｜**➤**

* * *

  
@ crow

  


j♤kr  
hewwo :3c  


crow  
die  


**＋** Message @crow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo friendos! hope u leik a shitton of code. it’s currently still readable w/o the skin! but extra pls dont for the discord theme it looks really ugly (tho the shit i had to put in the code so you could still get the sentence breaks is both SICK and way more time consuming than it needed 2 be)
> 
> source for the basis of the discord skin to [Heterochromia_Mars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142470), mega thx!! tho admittedly I sorta REALLY gutted it for my own mobile-friendly purposes. I might have a code guide/ref for what I’m using up like…eventually but rn I never wanna see a bracket again in my life!!! @w@
> 
> was akc abt to commit a legit murder as apposed to the metaphoric one akira took it for? who knows. stay tuned for danger comments are love! but if ur gonna ask for an up8, try asking me a question instead? that’s way more fun :3c


End file.
